The Visitor
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: <html><head></head>It's a month after the whole "Eternal Winter" debacle and Elsa has taken Hans back to Arendelle for his punishment. But, on the same day they land back on Arendelle's shores, a strange girl appears in a puff of purple smoke. This is my first Frozen fic, so be nice! :)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first Frozen story and it is kinda weird... But, there will be Helsa (eventually)! So, prepare yourself for Hans in prison, Queen Elsa, and one strange, powerful visitor! Enjoy! :) By the way, any inaccuracy to history is purely accidental and I honestly don't care about historical accuracy and whatnot. Disclaimer: Frozen is sadly owned by Disney. Trust me, if I owned it, there would be so much Helsa, you'd melt. And to those that DON'T ship Helsa, don't read! Please, I don't want any reviews saying that Jelsa is better. Or Elsanna. Or Kristelsa. If you like some other Elsa pairing better, READ A STORY ABOUT THAT PAIRING!**

Hans sat in his cell, his head between his knees. He knew he shouldn't have tried to kill the sisters. He didn't want to. Heck, he didn't even want to be king. He just wanted to live his life peacefully. If he was king, fine. If he wasn't, fine. But, he went off and tried to kill them anyways.

A guard knocked on the door, breaking Hans' train of thought. Whatever a train was.  
>"Prisoner, you have a visitor!"<p>

Hans looked up. _Can't be one of my brothers. Well, it could be Varni or Clement, maybe even Arni, so who, then?_ The door opened and Queen Elsa walked in. Hans immediately shifted to the top of the "bed" he was sitting on and patted the space next to him.

"Hello, _Your Highness_, to what do I owe the pleasure? Please, take a seat." He spit out the words _Your Highness_ as hard as he could. He still didn't understand why he would say or do thing like that, being unnecessarily cruel.

Elsa looked at him and winced ever-so-slightly upon seeing his condition. "I'm fine. I can stand." And, indeed, she did, rigid and powerful. Queenly. Hans looked her up and down, studying the dress she was wearing, green-bodiced and green-skirted, with golden designs. For once, she was wearing a dress without long sleeves. This time, the sleeves were off-the-shoulder and to her elbow. This dress was typical in the Southern Isles. Wait, why would she be dressed like that?

"Forgive me for asking, but why would you be dress in traditional Southern Isles garb?"

"I am getting to that. That's because you are going to be serving your sentence in Arendelle."

"Sh~ excuse me. My brothers have worn off on me, it seems." He chuckled half-heartedly. In truth, on the inside, he was freaking out. Why Arendelle? Anna was there. She would most assuredly like another swing or two at the punching bag called Hans.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at his word choice he barely caught. "The people will see it better if I am dressed like them."  
>"Okay, what is my sentence? And why would you want me in Arendelle?"<br>"Let's see, I believe that would be because you're treatment is less than adequate here, you committed the crime in my kingdom, and I will actually listen to your side of the story. Out of all the lies you said, one of the few truths was that most of your brothers hate you. I could tell." Queen Elsa didn't care if that offended him. If it did, good. Before Hans could retort, two guards filed in and grabbed his arms.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "You can handcuff me - I already am - but can't I walk without being held?" Elsa nodded her head and the guards positioned themselves behind him and shepherded him out, where two more guards were waiting.

Back in Arendelle, Elsa was about to put Hans in his new cell when a guard came running down. "Your Majesty, there is a visitor at the gate! A very strange one. She simply appeared at the gate in a puff of purple! Come, quick!"

Elsa nodded and turned around to lock Hans in his cell when the guard continued, "And the stranger asked to see Hans."

Hans looked stupefied. "Why would anyone - especially a girl - want to see me?"

"I have no idea. Just... come."

Hans followed Elsa and ignored the guard behind him. When they reached the gate, they heard chattering outside.  
>"So, Kristoff, when are you gonna ask Elsa for her blessing for your marriage to Anna? I know you haven't asked yet, but ya need to. Seriously, you are calm, she is a ball of energy, you balance each other out. Plus, she can get you used to people."<p>

"Uh... how do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't? You are, like, one of the main characters in Frozen!"

"What's Frozen?"

"A movie. I'll show ya, eventually. I'll install electricity, then wifi, then a TV, then a movie theater..."

"What the..."

Elsa opened the gate and saw a confused Kristoff, who just got back from his trip up the mountains for ice, and the strange visitor, whom Sven was nuzzling and playing with while the visitor herself was talking.

The visitor was tall, five feet and ten inches, but Elsa realized she was in black heels, so maybe around five foot seven. She had black hair that seemed to be... shaved on the right (if facing her) and down to her shoulders on the left. It also had purple streaks in it, along with blue ends. It shouldn't have been pretty, but it was. The visitor herself had large, Anna-sized eyes that were blue. Not icy, but a warm blue that warmed you as it cooled you, with flecks of purple and pure white, so they looked like they moved. Basically, like her eyes were the northern lights minus the greenish tint. Her nose was button, but more prominent than Elsa's, and her lips were full and curved in a smile. For some reason, they were black. Her outfit was also strange. She wore a shirt, like a man would, except it was form-fitting and black. It outlined her chest and waist and showed a bit of cleavage, as it was a v-neck. Underneath was a short, purple (same as what was in her hair), loose-ended skirt that faded to the same blue in her hair at the bottom, which ended about an inch above her knees. She was pale, a bit paler than Elsa, but not sickly-looking, just delicately pale. But, despite her strange beauty, you knew from her air and manner that she was someone you did NOT want to pick a fight with.

The girl opened her mouth and began speaking. "Hi, I go by a lot of names, but the most common one I'm called by - and the one you can call me - is Cat. I'm seventeen and you are Elsa. You're twenty one. And that's Hans behind ya. A bit... worse for wear, but I can clean him up. Let me think... uh..." She paused to take a breath and pursed her lips as she thought for a walloping five seconds. "... twenty three!" She squealed, then entered the gates without being asked, pulling a black bag behind her.

"Wait, so what's going on?"

"Oh, Elsa, dinnit 'cha know? I'm stayin' with ya."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Yeah! I'll take care of Hans... you know, be his prison warden and all that other crap."

Hans butted in at that moment, incredulous. "Wait, wait, wait, no. You are not~"

The girl turned around and interrupted Hans, the fact that she forgot he was there was obvious. "Yes, I am. I'm the reason you're not dead yet. And, I've got one thing to do..."

She ran up, grabbed Hans, and slung him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. She giggled, then ran (in those tall stilettos, somehow) into the ballroom. For some reason, she already knew where it was. Elsa stared, then ran after them.

Hans was beating her back and yelling in her ear. "Put me down, wench!"

"It would be kindly appreciated if you didn't call me that. But, I will, just because you smell so rotten."

"Excuse m-oof!" Whatever he was going to say was lost as she dropped him on the floor. She inspected him, then turned to Elsa, who had just witnessed that scene. "Hi, Elsa, please tie him up with ice or snow or whatever. I'm tired from carrying him here. So, I can't use magic if I'm tired. Please." She smiled and Elsa simply tied him up with ice, stupefied. Suddenly, Anna burst in, Kristoff at her heels. When Anna saw Hans, she went over and tried to punch him, ignoring the visitor. Said visitor stopped her and said, "Anna, don't punch him. You had your turn last month." The visitor turned around and slammed her fist into his jaw. "Ow, woman! You have a better punch than Anna! God!"

"For you, more like Devil or Satan."

"Why are girls SO temperamental..."

"'Cause we are. Deal with it." Cat grabbed his chair and dragged it behind her, towards the hallway with the nice suites. "I'll be staying in the second suite and Hans will be staying across from mine. I'll clean him up and do something with that... er... face of his." She continued down towards the suite, her bag (brought by a guard) dragged by one hand and Hans' chair by another. "Oh, and thank you for letting me stay." She then disappeared around the corner.

Everyone just stared in her direction in shock. Anna turned to Elsa and asked, "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Another chapter today! It means a lot to me when you review, fave, or follow, as this is, once again, my first Frozen fic EVER, so yeah... *awkward laugh*... *awkward silence*... *crickets chirping*... Well, uh, ANYWAYS, next chapter! Enjoy! :) Also, I do NOT own Frozen or any other Disney franchises. And any brother of Hans mentioned is made up by me.**

Elsa looked at Anna and replied, "I have no clue."

Naturally, the group (a.k.a. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff) followed the girl and saw her put the chair holding Hans outside the - you guessed it - door to the suite across the hall from the second suite. Cat shoved her bag into the open door of the second suite, then opened the door to the suite Hans was by. Poor Hans (Elsa actually felt a little bad for him) was protesting.

"Geez, _Cat_, I can walk!"

"I don't trust you."

"Ugh... what kind of a name is Cat, anyways?"

"My favorite one out of the ones I have been called." She then turned to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff and said, "If you wanna watch, be my guest!" She smiled and giggled, then pulled Hans into his suite. They followed. Somehow, the icy rope around Hans was off and he was standing outside the door to the suite bathroom.

"Why should I shower?"

"Because you stink. Bad. Good lord, when was your last bath? Actually, bathe. I don't care as long as you smell good. Yeesh!"

"But... uh... wouldn't that require buckets of water being drawn up?"

"It WOULD, but..." - she snapped and a whoosh of purple pulsed out from her - "... I just installed plumbing." They followed her into the bathroom and saw a couple of handles and a spout. Now, there was a showerhead (Cat had to explain what it was) and a bath faucet (once again, explaining) and two handles beside it (explaining, explaining, explaining) and the toilet had some sort of lever and the wash basin had a faucet and two handles.

"Watch." she said. She pushed the small button on top of the bath faucet, then turned the left handle. "Hot." she said. It was steaming. Cat turned it the opposite way and it went off. Then, she turned the other. "Cold." Indeed, it was cold. She turned both and faced them again. "Warm." She smiled, then pushed the button again, and plugged in the drain at the bottom. The water now came out of the faucet. "There ya go, Hans! Clean yerself up!" She smiled, then exited with us, but zapped a large, white robe in there before closing and locking the door. Cat faced the stupefied group and said, "Yeah, I do magic. Deal with it. You should understand, Elsa. And all the bathrooms will be like that now. Hope ya don't mind. Soooo... do you mind if I get some supplies from my bag?"

Finally, Hans was clean. And in a robe. Before, his hair was greasy and longish, absolutely disgusting, and had bits and pieces of stuff in it. Now, it was still longish, but clean. He still was a mess, but a clean mess.

"YES! You don't smell disgusting no more!" Cat cheered. She then pointed in the bathroom. Hans turned and saw a nice suit in there. "Change. Now. Please." Cat said. After doing what she asked, she sat him down and had her supply bag (hence getting supplies) and began working.

"Okay, so, hmm... sideburns or no sideburns?"

"Sideburns."

"No sideburns it is!" Hans groaned. Cat giggled, like she was having fun. "I was just kidding!" She took a razor, got his face ready, and began shaving all the beard stubble and cut off part of the sideburns, so it wouldn't be too long. His sideburns now looked as they did when he had first arrived in Arendelle, one month ago. She then coated them with some sort of hair product that sprayed out from a can.

"What's that?"

"Hair spray. Holds it in place and makes it healthier. Duh. Wait, you don't have it yet. Never mind." She continued to mess with his hair, snipping here, zapping there, and arranging. "Shaggy, out of your face, shaved, or original? A.k.a. when you arrived here the first time."

"Original, obviously."

"DON'T SASS ME!" She slapped his face, then continued snipping. "Do you want to change the color."

"No."

"Thought so. Good. Now, we can properly fight."

"Wait, wha~" Suddenly, he was frozen with a scared expression on his face, slightly purple-tinted. Elsa's jaw dropped and Kristoff stumbled away, mumbling "I'm gonna be locked in my room.." Anna simply looked at Cat. "Um... Cat, right? Do you want me to put Hans in the courtyard? And why fight?"

"Yes, put him there. And because this is part of the punishment, if you don't mind?" She turned to Elsa and held up a contract and a pen. Elsa read it over and there was no shady business or loopholes. It simply stated that Cat would stay and watch/punish Hans until she AND Elsa deemed him fit to let go. Elsa grabbed Kai out of the hall and had him read it over. Although he was obviously confused, he said it was sound and genuine, and it would be smart to sign. Elsa signed and let Kai go.

"Thanks!" Cat smiled. She took the contract and threw it in her room, along with her supply bag, and went to the stairs, where Anna was dragging frozen Hans (not with ice, just in place). Cat jumped up on the rails (after zapping her heels into combat boots) and slid down - on her feet. At the bottom, she hopped off, then walked into a suit of armor, which fell over, knocking over another, and another, and so on until ten were in pieces on the ground. Then, a helmet rolled in front of Cat, who was tripped, and she fell in front of a servant, who was carrying coffee to Kristoff (he was still freaked out and coffee calmed him). The servant tripped and dropped the tray, spilling coffee, sugar, and cream on the floor. Miraculously, Cat was clean. "Sorry!" Cat yelled up to Elsa.

Hans (he could see and feel, he simply couldn't move) began making some stunned noises and Anna whistled. "Who's not the number one klutz anymore? Me, that's who!" She smiled and laughed, then continued dragging Hans down the stairs.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were in the courtyard, watching Cat zap herself a bit. Keeping her combat boots, she changed the skirt into dark blue pants, her black shirt stayed the same but gave it purple shimmers, and her shaved-long hair stayed the same, no changes. She zapped Hans free, then told him to stand up. "First one unable to fight loses. Go!" He stood dumbfounded and Cat simply stood, left hand behind her back and her right hand holding her left.

"Wait, what?"

"We're fighting, silly! You can have the first move and I won't use my left hand." To prove it, she zapped rope so it tied her left hand to her body. "See?"

"Heh, this should be easy. No magic?"

"No magic." She smirked, then raised one eyebrow, silently asking _Come on. You scared?_

Hans began skirting around the edge of the allowed ring to her. Then, he rushed at her, trying to catch Cat off guard. Doesn't work. She sidestepped at the last second and tripped him, causing him to fall. He got up again and she jumped and spun around with one leg out, catching the side of his face with a vicious kick. He stayed standing and she landed. Lunging in, she gave him a swift uppercut, then kneed him in the royal jewels. He grabbed her, but she ran up his chest, used him as a springboard, then landed on her right hand. She grabbed him with her legs and flipped him over herself, still on her hand. Cat got back on her feet and picked Hans up (after getting rid of the rope tying her left hand to her body). "I win. He can't fight. I'll be taking care of his wounds." Indeed, Hans was knocked out.

**Hey, look! A new side of Cat! Her antics rival Anna's, and that's saying something. Please review, fave, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hans woke up around an hour later, completely healed, but sore. Looking around, he saw Cat by his bed. "Wh-what happened?"

"You just had your ass handed to you. Look." She held up a white box with a blue-and-purple covering that showed a replay of the fight. Hans watched and visibly paled. "If you hurt me so badly, then why am I completely healed? And why would you clean me first?"

"I used magic. Duh." She flipped her hair. "And I cleaned you first so I wouldn't faint from your stench. Plus, I wouldn't have time before dinner to clean you up."

"What do you - ow - mean dinner?"

"You are dining with us at the table. Just to make you feel awkward." She laughed and took the box away. "What I just took from you is a phone." She began to exit the room, but Hans grabbed her arm.

"Wait, but why is that part of the punishment?"

"You'll see." She then slipped from his grasp and left the room, as graceful as a cat.

Well, until Hans heard the crash of a tea tray outside his room, along with a couple moans.  
>_<p>

"Anna, we need to talk," Cat whispered in the girl's ear. Anna followed their guest into the library, still shocked at how Cat knew her way around.

"What's it about?" Anna asked after the doors were shut.

"Listen, it's about Hans' punishment. Remember that Elsa signed that contract that stated 'Cat is in charge of his punishment', 'only let go when both Cat and Queen Elsa approve', yada yada and all that hooey." Anna nodded affirmative. "Well, I just wanna run it by you. The plan is to gain Elsa's sympathy for Hans, then listen to his backstory. And then, we run through it and his actions, then see if they are justifiable. Then, I'll get more sympathy for Hans because, honestly, I still think he's a good guy inside." The copper-haired girl frowned and interrupted.

"Oh, no. Hans is NOT a good guy underneath. He's a bad guy, through and through. Ugh, he tried to kill us for the throne!"

"But, he took care of Arendelle while you were gone. The people have good memories of him."

"So? It was part of his evil plot!"

"Ugh. And he saved Elsa up in her ice castle from killing two men and getting killed herself."

"Really? How?" Anna perked up, desperate for more information.

"I'll show you the movie when dinner's over. Hans will be joining us. I'll set the table and I already spoke to the servants in charge of it." Before Anna could protest to Hans' joining their meal, she was gone.  
>_<p>

Cat didn't tell all of her plans to Anna, though. Sure, she was going to get Elsa to feel sympathetic towards Hans, but she was going to match them up, too. See if they hit off. You know, play matchmaker. She had done it before, with many, many people, and they almost always worked. Besides, they had too much in common to flop. Well, she thought so...  
>_<p>

Dinner really was awkward. Cat arrived fifteen minutes late, dragging a finely-dressed Hans by the ear, obviously angry. Elsa hid her giggle behind her hand, while Anna and Kristoff simply watched, completely confused. Cat had changed into a different attire, and had changed her hair. Now, her hair was short, like a man's, but feminine, and black with blue edges on the bangs. Her strange blue eyes were dusted with purple and her cheekbones were enhanced, her lips red. She wore a dress that was form-fitting until her waist, where it hugged her curves briefly, then gently loosened into a loose end. The front lifted so you could see her legs knee-down, but trailed on the ground in the back. It was the same strange blue as her eyes, as were her tall heels that made her 5'11''.

"THIS idiot wouldn't move!" she growled, slamming him onto his chair. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Hans moaned rubbing his ear. Cat looked absolutely furious, as if fire was going to shoot out of her ears at any given moment. Dinner was served and Cat immediately tore in. She practically inhaled everything and her plate was clean before anyone else could take their fourth bite.

"Whoa. Okay... I thought I was a fast eater." Anna said, her eyes wide.

"Sweetie, I just haven't had anything to eat since, like, two days ago, so I'm sorry. Truly." Cat snapped and a sandwich, which consisted of a thick slab of medium-rare beef, cheese, lettuce, onions, pickles, mustard, and a red sauce, appeared on her dish. She began to politely eat the sandwich at a nice pace. Cat looked over at Hans' dish and saw he was poking around.

"You're hungry, right?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"You are. Eat."

"No."

"Please, Hans. Just... after all my efforts to keep you alive, don't starve yourself, 'kay?" She sighed, then put her head in her hands. "I spent a WHOLE lot of time making sure you stayed alive, so please make sure my efforts aren't wasted."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Ah... it involves talking about your childhood. Do you mind?" She looked at Hans, clearly waiting for his permission. Kristoff stood up, apparently uncomfortable. "I'm... gonna go. 'Night." He began to leave, but Cat quickly grabbed him and pushed him back in his seat. "Listen, blondie, I have something to show you guys after this dinner." She quickly faced Hans and said, "And I'm gonna explain how I made sure you lived AFTER this thing I show you. Okay?" She glared at the two males, who quickly nodded. Elsa giggled at the frightened expressions on their faces, but quickly put on a straight face. The dinner proceeded silently, if not awkwardly. A few times, Anna attempted conversation with Hans, Elsa, and Kristoff, and even tried talking to Cat. Unfortunately, the strange girl had some sort of device that looked like a headband with circles at the ends covering her ears, weird music slightly heard from them. Finally, dinner was over, and Cat dragged them all off before dessert.

"B-b-but, it's chocolate cake!" Anna complained, obviously upset at missing dessert.

"Sorry, sweetie, but this is better. I'll give y'all hot chocolate. Later."

"Fine..." Anna grumbled, and went to the back of the group to help Cat, pushing from behind.

"Don't pull me again~HEY! Whoa, okay, okay, I'm coming!" Hans was sputtering, while Kristoff was being dragged by the nose.

"God, Krissy, your nose is HUGE!" Cat exclaimed happily, seeming not to notice how upset everyone was.

"Don't call me Krissy!" The blond mountain man swatted her hand off his nose. Finally, they arrived in the cellar.

"Okay, so look at that screen." Cat pointed at the massive, shiny black surface on the wall.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing bad, Elsa. Watch, the movie's starting!" Cat squealed and pushed Hans onto the floor. Everyone else sat down before she could do the same to them. Cat plopped down onto Hans' lap, even though he protested. The screen began showing snowflakes and the word Frozen, as a traditional song of Arendelle began. Suddenly, it faded into mountain men cutting ice. And a cute, kid version of Kristoff appeared with a kid version of Sven. Cat tapped Kristoff and whispered, "That's you." He paled. Then, Anna and Elsa were playing and Anna was hit.

"So that's what happened." Anna said under her breath.

The song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" passed, and then Anna was onscreen singing about the gates opening. And Elsa. Finally, Hans appeared. "Man, I look good... But is my nose REALLY that long?"

"Yep."

"Great... ugh."

They proceeded through the entire film, occasional comments coming from the watchers. Finally, it was over and the screen disappeared. Cat cleared her throat and handed everyone hot chocolate. "Well, was that what happened?"

"Yeah, of course. But, how?"

"Anna, Anna, Anna, it just is. Anything you DON'T remember doing?"

Hans piped up. "Well, I don't remember proposing. Or singing that song. I also don't remember swinging my sword down on Elsa. I only know what it is I did because OTHERS told me, 'kay?"

"Hmmm..." Anna stared at him, thinking. "Not lying."

"Wait, what?" Elsa stared at Anna. "You believe... that thing there?"

"Hey!" Cat and Hans said together. Cat continued, "Don't insult Hansy."

"Please, just... it's Hans."

"I know, idiot," she scoffed. Kristoff interrupted, "I don't care. What I would like to know is how YOU saved Hans from dying many times."

"Okay, uh..." Cat was caught off guard for once. "Listen, I know I said I'm seventeen, but I lied. I'm actually..." She looked around at their faces. "Ha! Gotcha!" she laughed, then continued. "I've been powerfully magical since I was born; stronger than you, Elsa. Because of this magic, I grow faster, so technically I'm twenty one. Okay, and, um, to pass the time, I picked a kid who needed help and helped. I picked Hans. So, uh, when he was five, he was playing around on a ship his family was personally inspecting, and he slipped and fell overboard. No one noticed the cries for help. So, what did I do? I was also the size of a five year old, but smart as an adult, so I hauled him up with a rope. I left, and let his family do the rest. You were supposed to die." Hans paled and muttered, "I need a drink." A glass of wine appeared in his hand.

"When he was ten, he fell off his horse as he was riding alone, because his horse tripped on a branch. He hit his head on a rock. Once again, he should have died, or lived with severe brain damage. So, I came and healed his brain and head, then carried him to the castle doors, leading the horse." Hans asked for a refill as Elsa teared up.

"I saved him many times, and I stayed his brother's, the current king of the Southern Isles, hand so he wouldn't be executed immediately. I couldn't do anything about loneliness and abuse from his older brothers, and for that I'm sorry, Hans. Truly. Good night." She left, silent and shoulders sloped, her head bowed. She trudged up, back to her suite.  
>_<p>

"So, you had THAT many near-death experiences?" Anna asked, snuggled up in Kristoff's lap comfortably.

"Yeah, but each time the doctors found me all torn and beaten up, I was supposed to die. But, here I am. God, you have anything stronger to drink?" Hans sat, speech slurring, his head in one hand, the wine glass in the other.

"Yes, but you should get to bed. You're drunk."

"Noooo, I'm gooood... Why did I try to kill you twooooo?" Hans asked as he stood up shakily. "Whoa, the room's spinning."

"Ugh, I can't believe Cat would let you drink that much. I'll get her," Kristoff offered. Anna slid off his lap and he ran to Cat.

"I said, why did I try to kill ya?" Hans' speech continued to slur. Elsa realized he was serious. _He actually doesn't remember trying to kill us?_

"If I wanted to, I coulda used this... after first supposed attempt." Hans took off his gloves, then held up his palm. Before he could do anything, Cat came in, already in a blue robe and black slippers.

"Okay, Hansy, you are coming with me." Cat exclaimed, clearly grumpy about being interrupted in whatever she was doing.

"Just a moment!" Hans whined. He drunkenly brushed her grip off his arm, then held up his palm again. A small flame appeared over his hand.

Elsa gasped, completely in shock. "How... why..." Kristoff and Anna edged away, worried because they were the only non-magical people in the room.

Cat, on the other hand, was furious. "Great, I have to change my ENTIRE plan! You weren't supposed to show yet!"

"How was I s'pposed t' know?"

"You hid it so far."

"That's 'cause I gained it after the movie me tried t' cut Queen Elsa in half... not too hard... an' how'd you know?"

"Magic, duh. Plus, remember, I'm kinda like your guardian angel... except I'm not an angel. Or a demon."

Cat huffed, then pulled him from the room.

Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff and whimpered. "If Hans has fire powers, what'll he do?"

**Yeah, I know this is really choppy and kinda bad, so sorry it sucks. Gift to all those who reads this! *gives virtual cupcakes* Please review and suggest ideas!**


End file.
